This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with wireless circuitry.
Electronic devices often include circuitry for performing wireless communications. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas and wireless transceivers for supporting wireless communications. Some devices include circuitry to support wireless charging operations.